


in gentleness and routine

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Hasegawa Langa, Top Chinen Miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Langa and Miya play this game often, so much it’s become a soothing repetition of their fitting dynamics outside the world of skating.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	in gentleness and routine

_ It’s a lucky night,  _ that’s what Langa tells himself as he watches Miya storm around his room in socked feet, black with white paws on the soles, they stop halfway up his calves.

It’s a lucky night when Miya is like that, angry and pouty, if he had a tail it would have been swishing back and forth like an angry little kitten. Instead, he settles for making his displeasure known with harsh sighs, clenched fists and a glare at Langa if he so much as moves.

“Miya,” He twitches, having heard his name called but determined to be as difficult as possible. It didn’t bother Langa, not really, he was better suited (than say, Reki..) for when the boy got like this. Reki solved disobedience with slaps and spanking and denial, Langa knew the boy in front of him was just seeking something else.

“Oh,  _ baby,  _ come here.” He held his hands out from where he laid on the bed, sitting up against the headboard and pillows. Miya hesitated, stopped walking so he could stare at Langa for a few seconds and then like clockwork he was climbing into the bed and he was saddling himself in the older boy’s lap.

“Good boy.” Langa praised with a chaste kiss to the top of Miya’s head, holding him around the waist. “Such a good boy, just needs to be held, hm?” 

Miya buried his face into Langa’s chest and shook his head, more of a twitch than anything but Langa picked it up with ease. 

“No?”

“I..” This was always the hardest part, getting Miya to  _ admit  _ what he wanted, and even then, he could be coaxed and pushed, eventually saying what it was. Langa loved this part, loved running his hands through Miya’s hair or over his thighs, slipping his fingers into the band of his shorts or under his shirt. 

“Tell me.” Langa says, doesn’t demand because that puts him on the defensive even more so, and then he kisses his neck nice and slow, pressing his lips against Miya’s warm skin. 

“You’re cold.” Miya whined softly, though despite that, he tilted his head a little more, leaning into Langa’s touch.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry. Ready to tell me what you want?” Langa asked, laughing softly as Miya wrinkled his nose and turned his face away, resting his hands on Langa’s cheeks to shove his head aside.

“You know what I want.”

“Well, I need you to tell me.” 

Just like he always said, the careful little dance they’ve done for months now, after Langa went about carefully tearing down the walls the younger had carefully built around himself. Miya will whine and complain, but eventually, they always get there.

In lieu of a response, Miya hides his face in Langa’s chest, inhaling deeply. Langa smelled cold, but a  _ good  _ one, that one that comes from a cold drink after a harsh training session, or an ice lollie to ease the heat of a summer’s day. 

Clenching his hands into Langa’s sweater, he grumbled softly. If he could just  _ say  _ it, he could get it over with. 

But then.. Langa’s fingers in his hair and on the back of his neck were grounding, working the words out of him more naturally than he could. 

Cold and sure as he traced patterns into his skin, soothing through his hair. His chest rumbles as he hums a song under his breath and then he’s tilting back, falling into the soft comforters with Langa on top of him. He’s careful about it, doesn’t bear his weight down on Miya fully as he lays over him, pressing his nose to that space between where Miya’s neck and shoulder meet.

“Miya?”

“Inside,” He says softly, and Langa smiles to himself at his rushed word, his hands sliding up to tangle in Langa’s hair, though doing nothing else after. Just resting there, occasionally combing through as he settled his nerves. 

“Wanna be inside you.”

“Good  _ boy,  _ Miya!” Langa praises, sitting up to stare down at him. It makes the swells of Miya’s cheeks burn a ruddy red, he avoided Langa’s eyes as he squirmed beneath him.

“Can I?”

“Of course you can, let me get ready first.” Leaning down, Langa pressed a lingering kiss to the young boy’s forehead before he climbed off of him.

It was always easy-going — usually — afterwards, with Langa easily teasing and praising Miya in equal measure. He never degraded him when they did this, too much prodding and he could accidentally push too far. It was soothing, however, the repetitiveness and he knew that it rang true for both of them.

“Get undressed,” Langa ordered lightly as he slipped out of his own clothes, first his shirt, followed by his sweatpants and underclothes. Raking a hand through his hair afterwards, he retrieved the small, half-full bottle of lube (between Miya and Reki, he’ll have to buy another one soon). 

When he sits back on the bed, scooting up to lay against the abundance of pillows and the headboard, Miya is completely undressed, hands resting against his splayed thighs.

He’s only half-hard, though his eyes linger when Langa opens his legs and tilts his head back, resting a hand on his stomach for a moment.

“Watch me?” He asks softly, lifting his head to peer at Miya through his soft blue eyelashes. Biting his lip, Miya crawled forward to get closer, placing his hands on Langa’s knees to open his legs a little more.

Langa was all around beautiful, from his long legs to his kind eyes, and Miya was  _ enraptured. _

Especially when he clicked open the bottle of lube that must still be cold, trailing his fingers around his hole slowly, around and around before he was pushing one in. 

He held Miya’s eyes the whole time, until he couldn’t, and then his head was falling back against the pillows. One finger quickly became two, and Miya felt himself getting harder every time he saw the pink of Langa’s hole darken to a blushing red with every scissor of his fingers.

“Oh, there..” Langa moaned softly, grinding his hips down against his hand. His cock was hard against his stomach, the head a dark, flushed red, twitching with every move of his fingers inside of himself, soon enough that Miya found himself gripping Langa’s knees tightly, keeping his legs spread even when he twitched to close them.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Miya,” His voice was soothing even when it was hitching up in pleasure, eyes slipping shut when he fit a third finger inside. “Almost done.”

And then Miya’s grip was loosening, he kissed his knee in apology. Langa’s small smile shot towards him from his blushing cheeks and glittery eyes spoke of his forgiveness. 

“I’m almost..” Langa’s voice trailed off into a moan, back arching up off of the bed for a moment before he was relaxing down against it, pulling his fingers from himself to grip the base of his cock roughly. 

“You’re so worked up.” Miya pointed out, albeit a little breathless as he watched the colour in Langa’s cock darken. 

Normally, outside of the little bubble that seemed to surround them in that moment, he’d have teased the older boy, trying to work him up and inevitably failing (he wasn’t like Reki, who was  _ so  _ much easier to get a rise out of).

_ Now,  _ however, it was just a stark reminder that he’d done that, even if Langa had to ease him into it, the older boy got off on that too, the anticipation and the softness. 

“I know, Miya, look at how hard I am for you.” Langa said, laughing softly after. His voice and his eyes were so full of sincerity that what would have typically been written off, even with the visible evidence, was easier to accept as true.

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Miya poured some into his hand before clicking the cap shut and tossing the bottle aside, hissing softly when he wrapped his hand around himself, though even despite the coolness of it, he found himself bucking up into his hand. 

Langa’s eyes scanned him, smiling a little dumbly at him, before reaching down and nudging Miya’s hand aside. 

They don’t speak as Miya leans over Langa, shuffling forward on his knees to get closer, nudging the head of his cock against Langa’s hole and relishing his little sighs. 

Gripping Langa’s hips, his once slick hand now relatively clean even though the residue from the lube left it slightly sticky, he pushed into the other boy.

Miya would never get over how it felt, how hot and tight Langa was around him, the heat one that made his eyes roll back as he shoved the rest of way in, overeager.

“Ah! Gentle, Miya-“ Langa rested his hands on the younger boy’s cheeks, clenching and unclenching around him. He stroked strands of hair back from his face, hands shaking a little against his face. 

“Be gentle, be gentle with me.” He murmured, leaning up to kiss him, meeting his lips first chastely before kissing him again, nipping at Miya’s soft lips when he wanted more, and then his tongue followed, never tentative and always sure of what he wanted. 

“I’m sorry.” Miya’s apology is sincere as he breaks the kiss, even when he starts to rock his hips soon after, barely pulling out before he’s pushing back in, moaning with every sigh or muttered praise that comes from the boy beneath him.

Pulling Miya closer, Langa slides a hand down to grip Miya’s thigh before letting go and dropping his hand onto the pillow beside his head, spreading his legs wider.

“Faster,  _ yes,  _ like that, oh- what a good boy I have, what a  _ good boy  _ you are, Miya-“ Langa rambled, back arching up with every particularly hard or deep thrust. He had a light sheen of sweat over his skin, it made his skin radiant in the lamp light of the bedroom, once cold but now hot and loud with the sound of their coupling.

“I’m not- I’m gonna-“ Miya’s voice cracked, warning broken up between gasps and rushed thrusts, hard and as deep as he could go, hands quivering where they rested just along the side of Langa’s ribs.

“It’s okay, you can cum.” Langa breathes, reaching down to stroke his cock, not remotely surprised by the wetness surrounding the head as he does so.

“Just keep fucking me after until you can’t anymore, alright?”

“Yeah- yeah, yes, oh,  _ oh-!” _

Miya bit at the rounding of Langa’s shoulder, not slowing or stalling his pace, nearly seeing white as Langa clenched down around him.

“Fuck,  _ yes,  _ good.. good job, Miya, keep going.” Langa’s voice was high and breathy, his eyes closed in concentration as he focused on the feeling of Miya inside of him, of his hand against himself, the heat of Miya’s mouth as he soothed the marks left by his teeth with his tongue.

His orgasm was cresting, heightened only by the whimpered mewls of Miya’s overstimulation as he came against his stomach, rocking up against his hand and back down against Miya, even though he could feel him quickly growing softer inside of himself.

“Langa?” 

“That’s enough, come on.” Guiding Miya out, Langa shuddered at the feel of his cum running out of him, though he ignored it in favour of rolling over with Miya in his arms, cuddled into his chest.

“You were so good.” He kissed the top of his head, relishing in the sweetness of it that would be replaced with cockiness come tomorrow. 

“Thank you. Needed that.” Is Miya’s tired response, as he slips off to sleep, only able to force his eyes to stay open for a moment or so before he’s drifting off with Langa rubbing soothing circles in his back.

The older boy smiles to himself, nuzzling down against the other boy, nose buried into his hair where he smells like his sweet, vanilla-scented shampoo strongly from having sweat so much, only lightly of his body wash but the rest is all  _ him,  _ and Langa loves it.

He loves how well Miya fits into his arms, how he snuffles in his sleep like a puppy, even his sassy remarks and smirks when he’s awake.

Drifting off himself, Langa belatedly adds  _ “shower with Miya”  _ to his mental to-do list for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/ariaforhypnos) on Twitter, and feel free to comment!


End file.
